code_realizefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Code:Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~/Glossaire
thumb|center|250px Cette page présente tous les termes du glossaire qui apparaissent dans Code: Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~. Cette page contient des spoilers. A Abraham Van Helsing Un héros de la guerre des Vampires, connu comme "l'arme humaine". La maîtrise d'un style de combat à double fusil est considérée par beaucoup comme le meilleur de l'humanité. Abraham Van Helsing (Passé) Bien que salué comme un héros pour être membre du Crépuscule et son compte de corps dans la guerre des Vampires, sa famille a été assassinée. Sur la base des preuves, il décide que Finis est la cible idéale de sa vengeance. Adele & Brutus Firm Une maison de vente aux enchères, et l'une des opérations à plus grande échelle au sein du syndicat du crime. Même s'ils reçoivent le mot que l'une de leurs enchères est ciblée, ils peuvent profiter de la situation pour augmenter la fréquentation. Aero Carbonium Un nouveau matériau développé par Isaac pour des applications pratiques. Il était capable de le rendre léger, mais fort. Il est actuellement utilisé pour une variété de choses, y compris les dirigeables. Agresseur Une personne mystérieuse qui porte une armure complète. Il vient après l'héroïne avec une énorme épée à double lame. Alchimie Une tentative de transformer des éléments en d'autres éléments, notamment des métaux de base en or. Alchimiste Un pratiquant d'alchimie. Les alchimistes de haut rang auraient une affinité avec les pensées surnaturelles. Alexandrie Une ancienne ville égyptienne. On dit qu'elle a prospéré en tant que capitale de la dynastie ptolémaïque et qu'elle aurait autrefois compté plus d'un million d'habitants. Alexandrina Victoria Le souverain suprême de l'Empire britannique, la nation militaire la plus puissante du monde. Un leader compétent qui priorise l'expansion de son royaume. Pas quelqu'un à traverser. Allégeur de gravité Inventé par Impey et son partenaire, cet appareil crée une force répulsive qui soulage un objet de son poids. Amnésie Un trouble de la mémoire avec diverses causes psychogénétiques ou exogènes. Les symptômes du protagoniste incluent ne pas pouvoir se souvenir de quoi que ce soit avant un certain moment de sa vie. Anagramme Disposer les lettres d'un mot pour en former un autre. Bien qu'étant à l'origine une forme de jeu de mots, il peut parfois être utilisé comme un simple code. Apôtre des Idéas Une unité dans l'Idée qui a pour rôle de purger et diriger l'humanité quand elle est allée trop loin. On dit qu'ils ont des capacités de guérison étonnantes, ce qui leur permet de se remettre rapidement des blessures critiques. Aristote Un philosophe de la Grèce antique. Il a eu une grande influence sur la philosophie et la logique modernes. Son nom signifie "le plus grand dessein" en grec. Armée rebelle Une partie de la nation qui s'est rebellée contre le gouvernement. Beaucoup de rebelles étaient d'anciens militaires et ils sont fiers de leurs prouesses militaires. Arsène Lupin Connu sous le nom de "Gentleman Cambrileur", Lupin est un maître cambrioleur célèbre dans tout Paris pour ses brillants crimes artistiques et ses méthodes non-violentes. Arsène Lupin (Passé) Il a détruit une organisation criminelle en utilisant les compétences et les techniques de vol qu'il a apprises d'un certain homme. Cet incident a entraîné la perte d'une figure parentale. Arthur Pendragon Un héros qui aurait combattu les Saxons pendant leur invasion de Britannia autour du 6ème siècle. Son nom est mentionné en rapport avec les légendes des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, Excalibur, et le Saint Graal, mais son existence doit encore être prouvée. Automobile Un terme d'origine française pour les véhicules auto-alimentés. Les premiers modèles étaient à vapeur, et les automobiles dans ce jeu sont en grande partie fonctionnées à la vapeur. B Baker Street Un quartier résidentiel paisible dans le Midtown de Londres. Il est célèbre pour être l'emplacement du musée de cire de Madame Tussaud. Bâton de marche L'un des gadgets préférés de Lupin. Malgré son apparence simple, il a un certain nombre de fonctions. Black Gathering An outlaw betting group that conducts no-holds-barred airship races. Many accidents occur every year, but because great sums of money are involved and the general public remains unaffected, the acts are tacitly approved of. Bras maudits L'équipement donné par Omnibus à Gwenhwyfar quand elle est devenue membre des Idéaq. Les armes sont constituées d'une armure complète en argent qui est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air et augmente considérablement la force du porteur, ainsi qu'une épée à double lame. Bureau du détective et hébergement Sholmes utilise cet emplacement sur Baker Street comme une maison temporaire. Bien qu'il soit un génie, ses actions excentriques (comme lancer une arme dans sa chambre par ennui) ressortent. C Cabinet de Londre Un syndicat du crime qui contrôle une grande partie du monde criminel de Londres. Leurs ténèbres sont profondes et même le gouvernement ne peut les toucher. Canaux d'eaux usées Une série de tubes utilisés pour canaliser les eaux de pluie et les eaux usées de la ville vers les voies d'eau publiques à travers des conduites souterraines. Il a été décrit ici comme une installation abandonnée. Cannon Club Un petit club avec seulement deux membres: Impey et son vieil ami. Leur but est d'utiliser un jour le pouvoir de la science pour atteindre la Lune. Capitaine des gardes Le poste responsable de la gestion de la Garde Royale. Ce poste est actuellement détenu par Rempart Leonhardt. Capitaine de pirate des cieux L'homme qui dirige la bande de pirates dirigeables. Il a l'air intimidant et agit avec acharnement, mais il protège ses partisans. Il est malchanceux et son vaisseau et ses trésors ont été volés dans le passé. Cathédrale Saint-Paul de Londres Cette cathédrale a été démolie dans le Grand Incendie de 1666 et reconstruite par le célèbre architecte Christopher Wren. Il est occupé par l'organisation Crépuscule. Centre de Londres La partie centrale de la ville, où se trouvent Buckingham Palace, le centre politique et les hôtels particuliers. Cérémonie de Chevalier On dit que la reine tient ces cérémonies afin d'impressionner les gens du commun avec le pouvoir de la famille royale. Chambre des lords La chambre haute du Parlement du Royaume-Uni. Composé de noblesse, il ne met pas en place le système électoral populaire, contrairement à la Chambre des communes. Château Delacroix L'endroit où Delacroix, leader des vampires, et Van Helsing se sont battus. L'emplacement exact est inconnu, mais il est probable dans la région nord du Royaume-Uni. Chevalier Un titre accordé à celui qui a accompli un grand accomplissement pour la nation. Cela donne un droit de vantardise sur ses voisins. Sauf, bien sûr, ils sont aussi des chevaliers. Clé cachée Une clé utilisée pour traverser la barrière anthropique. Cluster de tourelle Un groupe de tourelles d'armes installées le long des murs extérieurs de Londres. Chacun est extrêmement puissant. Code : Realize Le plan pour développer et promouvoir la civilisation humaine, tel qu'organisé par le Prométhée des temps modernes, Isaac. Il appelle à la poursuite éternelle des guerres mondiales contrôlées afin de favoriser des progrès technologiques plus rapides. Comte Un titre au-dessus du vicomte; mais en dessous de Marquis. Saint-Germain est un comte, et Lupin prétend aussi (faussement) prétendre à ce rang. Comptage des cartes Une technique utilisée au blackjack dans laquelle un joueur suit les cartes qui ont été distribuées afin de déterminer les cartes restantes. Conseiller en technologie militaire L'ancienne position de Finis. Sa tâche principale était de superviser le développement des armes et d'améliorer le pouvoir militaire dans son ensemble. Crépuscule Un groupe de travail spécial au sein du gouvernement britannique. Son objectif principal est de recueillir des informations. Bien qu'il ait de nombreux agents qui travaillent pour elle, son existence reste un secret pour le grand public. Cristal pur Un cristal sans défaut, dans lequel un seul élément est disposé dans un modèle spécifique. Il est impossible qu'un tel cristal existe naturellement. L'Horologium est considéré comme un cristal pur. D Delacroix Le membre le plus haut et le plus fort de la course des vampires. Bien qu'il ait enseigné à Van Helsing la plupart de ses compétences de combat, Van Helsing l'a tué plus tard dans la guerre des Vampires. Delacroix II Un jeune garçon et successeur du nom du Roi Vampire. Il peut parfois être enfantin, mais ses capacités physiques dépassent de loin celles d'un humain normal. Aucune personne ordinaire ne pouvait le vaincre. Détecteur de Horologium Un dispositif qui suit le protagoniste en utilisant la petite quantité de poison libérée par son corps. Diffuseur de Zicterium Une autre des inventions d'Isaac, cette arme propage des gaz mortels de Zicterium sur de grandes distances. En théorie, il pourrait être utilisé pour détruire la population d'une ville de l'intérieur. Dirigeable Une cellule rigide maintenue en l'air par des poches remplies d'un gaz plus léger que l'air. Les dirigeables dans ce cadre sont alimentés par le moteur NeoSteam. Dirigeable d'Impey Un dirigeable développé par Impey, avec un nom beaucoup trop long pour que quelqu'un puisse l'utiliser. Bien que son nom complet soit le "HMS Impey, la Princesse et ses Serviteurs", il est également connu sous le nom de "HMS Princess and Servants". E Elaine Une femme gentille qui a abrité et pris soin de la protagoniste quand elle s'est échappée de son manoir, elle a une maison dans la forêt et gagne sa vie en cueillant des herbes médicinales. Electricité La technologie entraînée par la vapeur continue d'exercer une influence majeure, car l'électricité n'a pas encore été exploitée comme source d'énergie majeure. Cette nouvelle énergie n'est utilisée que dans une poignée de machines et d'installations de pointe. Enchères Les offres d'enchères illégales organisées par la pègre criminelle. Lupin et le gang les visitent, et beaucoup d'objets à vendre ont une sorte de sombre passé. Éther et le transmetteur L'éther est un milieu nécessaire à la transmission de la lumière et de la chaleur à travers l'air. Le transmetteur est un appareil qui provoque des vibrations dans l'éther pour transmettre des informations. (Bien que la théorie ait été réfutée depuis, pour les besoins de ce jeu, l'éther existe). Etty La seule fille d'Elaine. Comme sa mère, elle est énergique et a une personnalité extravertie. Exposition mondiale L'une des premières expositions a eu lieu en 1798 à Paris, en France. L'objectif de ce spectacle était de démontrer les réalisations dans les progrès de l'humanité et de regarder vers l'avenir. F Famille royale Une lignée de la famille impériale britannique avec une longue histoire. La reine actuelle, Victoria, est un descendant de la dynastie Hanovrienne. Fil de fée Une collation sucrée et sucrée de sucre filé, connu dans d'autres endroits comme "barbe à papa". Finis Un personnage mystérieux agissant en tant que conseiller technologique de l'armée britannique. Il est également le leader du Crépuscule. Finis (Corps principal) Une immense machine céleste semblable à une sphère enfouie profondément sous la cathédrale Saint-Paul. La raison pour laquelle Finis est considérée comme invincible est que la forme qu'il prend est simplement un corps improvisé. Force cachée Une expérience humaine pour extraire avec force les capacités latentes du corps humain. Les méthodes sont extrêmes, et il y a des rumeurs selon lesquelles plusieurs soldats seraient morts en conséquence. Force répulsive Force opposée à la gravité, c'est la force par laquelle les objets se repoussent les uns les autres. Cette force a été utilisée pour faire flotter Nautilus. Forêt des Idéas Une vaste forêt supposée être la patrie de l'organisation mystérieuse Idée. Des phénomènes étranges y apparaissent, tels qu'un brouillard épais et soudain ou des lueurs étranges la nuit. France Officiellement la République française, c'est le pays d'origine de Lupin. Fulton Un prototype de dirigeable de combat créé par le scientifique Nemo. Il est beaucoup plus maniable que le dirigeable traditionnel, et son armement installé est puissant aussi. Fusil à pompe Armes portées par Van Helsing. Il en a toujours deux sur lui en tout temps, et a une variété de types de munitions pour lui donner un avantage dans n'importe quelle situation de combat. G Garde Une défense magique développée par Idée pour protéger l'héroïne et ses amis. Il a été capable de créer un champ de protection puissant qui pourrait même résister aux tirs. Garde royale Sélectionnez les soldats qui gardent le monarque au palais de Buckingham. Ils se targuent d'une plus grande compétence et d'une plus grande loyauté que le soldat moyen. Gare de Waterloo En réalité, une gare importante à Londres avec de nombreux terminaux desservant les régions du sud-ouest. Dans notre histoire, c'est là que le protagoniste voit d'abord un train à vapeur. Gènes L'agent primaire en portant le code génétique d'un organisme. Gouvernement britannique Une organisation avec des fonctions législatives et administratives au sein de la monarchie constitutionnelle du Royaume-Uni. Il a peu d'influence sur le pouvoir du monarque, Victoria. Gouvernement provisoire Une institution temporaire créée pour remplacer un gouvernement qui a subi une perte critique et ne peut pas fonctionner normalement. Guerre des vampires Un conflit entre l'humanité et les vampires qui a eu lieu il y a deux ans. Les humains ont pu gagner grâce à une puissante arme à gaz utilisée par l'armée britannique. Gwenhwyfar Une membre des Idéas, comme Saint-Germain, Bien qu'elle ne soit jamais vue en dehors de son armure, elle est une belle femme. Gwenhwyfar (Passé Elle a vécu en tant que reine jusqu'à ce qu'un incident spécifique l'a amenée à rejoindre Idea. H Haut-parleur Un appareil qui détecte les sons et les amplifie en utilisant un circuit électronique. L'une des inventions d'Isaac Herlock Sholmès Un jeune homme qui prétend être un humble détective. Cependant, son perspicacité et son sens du détail sont bien plus grands que ceux de la personne moyenne. Homoncule Un terme utilisé pour désigner les humains artificiels créés par l'alchimie. L'héroïne est l'une d'entre elles. Il y a eu 665 tentatives ratées pour la faire découvrir dans l'installation de recherche souterraine. Horologium Une belle gemme bleue intégrée dans la poitrine de l'héroïne. Même elle ne sait pas pourquoi c'est là. I Idéa Une organisation mystérieuse prétendant être un agent du destin qui fait surface de temps en temps à travers l'histoire. Même le Crépuscule ne connaît pas la vérité à leur sujet. Immortel Un terme utilisé pour désigner les créatures qui ne meurent pas naturellement et qui ont une grande résistance aux blessures Impey Barbicane Un ingénieur du génie autoproclamé. Il est réellement doué, mais ses actions font que les autres pensent autrement. Il ne prend pas les choses trop au sérieux, et c'est un homme de dames. Impey Barbicane (Passé) Un vampire de naissance, il est à la recherche du Saint-Graal de l'ingénieur, l'unité de contrôle de la gravité. Il rêve d'atteindre la Lune en utilisant un canon fabriqué par lui-même. Installation de recherche souterraine Une installation mystérieuse reliée à un cimetière délabré. On dit que son propriétaire original a été le père du protagoniste, Isaac. Installation de stockage de Zicterium Une installation utilisée pour stocker la toxine de Zicterium utilisée dans la guerre de Vampire. Victor cherche ce lieu depuis longtemps. Isaac Beckford Le père du personnage principal et un génie scientifique qui aurait changé le monde. Il a soudainement disparu un jour; ses allées et venues actuelles sont inconnues. Isaac Beckford (Passé) Un homme qui a tout perdu et qui a essayé de recréer le monde pour ramener sa famille aimante ... J Jack l'Eventreur Un meurtrier brutal qui a tué des femmes à Londres. Il a eu son corps modifié et est mentalement instable. James Moriarty Un cerveau criminel qui apparaît dans ce jeu sous une fausse identité. Il a choisi Van Helsing pour devenir son apprenti ultime, et a tout détruit autour de lui. Jimmy A. Aleister Un haut fonctionnaire du Crépuscue, ce gentilhomme calme est de vieux amis avec Van Helsing. Bien qu'il semble vieux, il est étonnamment fort. Jumelles Une paire de tubes télescopiques placés en parallèle pour voir des choses lointaines avec les deux yeux. La paire préférée de Lupin a été faite à la main par Impey. L Lame cachée Une arme cachée de Saint-Germain qui la garde son bras. Cette arme est adaptée aux assassinats, car elle peut être libérée et re-cachée dans un mouvement rapide. Lampe à gaz Comme son nom l'indique, un appareil qui brûle du gaz pour créer de la lumière. En raison de problèmes de ventilation, ils sont principalement utilisés à l'extérieur ou dans des endroits avec un bon flux d'air. Lilith Un gros chien gardé comme animal de compagnie dans le manoir d'Omnibus. Animal extrêmement intelligent, il agit comme s'il comprenait le langage humain. Locomotive à vapeur Ces machines massives utilisent une machine à vapeur pour se déplacer le long des rails. Selon Impey, ils sont comme des chevaux d'acier qui se nourrissent de charbon. Londres extérieure Les parties de la ville entourant le centre de Londres. Il contient un district industriel et est la zone la plus remplie de vapeur dans les limites de la ville. Lune Le seul satellite naturel de la Terre et le but d'Impey. Il brille en blanc, en bleu et parfois même en rouge. M Maître Cette personne a élevé Lupin et lui a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait sur la collecte d'informations. Finalement, il est tombé aux tentations de la cupidité et a créé une organisation criminelle, qui a ensuite été démantelée à travers l'œuvre de Lupin. Magique Une puissance qui permet des méthodes et des résultats autrement impossibles. Les membres d'Idea utilisent la magie. Marquis Renfield Une figure centrale dans un groupe connu sous le nom de Ligue Anti-Finis. Incroyablement célèbre, il s'est publiquement opposé à la guerre des Vampires, et la rumeur dit que même la reine ne peut ignorer sa voix. Midtown Beaucoup plus propre que la ville basse, avec des rues plus larges. Ses habitants sont constitués de la classe ouvrière, avec une poignée de classes supérieures mélangées. Monstre Dans ce jeu, ce terme est utilisé contre le protagoniste, qui a un poison mortel qui coule dans ses veines. Morse Un code simple qui utilise des salves longues et courtes pour transmettre des lettres anglaises. Il peut être utilisé dans de nombreuses situations. Moteur NeoSteam L'une des inventions d'Isaac, cette machine a entraîné le Royaume-Uni dans une ère sans précédent de progrès technologique et d'expansion militaire. Mur extérieur Une énorme barrière entourant Steel London. D'innombrables batteries de pistolets ont été installées le long de la section supérieure, en éblouissant ceux qui se trouvent à l'extérieur. N Nautilus Un immense dirigeable bourré d'armes et de rêves de Nemo. Allant bien au-delà de la portée du «dirigeable», ce monstre peut presque être considéré comme une forteresse volante. Nemo Ce génie scientifique avec des sensibilités uniques mérite vraiment le nom de "savant fou". Il est difficile de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Nemo (Passé) Il est difficile d'imaginer maintenant, mais avant qu'il ne devienne fou, Nemo était un prince. Sa vie a été tordue au lendemain de la guerre. Neuntöte Survivant vampirique de la guerre des Vampires, il nourrit une profonde haine pour les humains. Il a assassiné des membres de la noblesse impliqués dans l'instigation de la guerre. New Britain Post Un journal historique qui suit les événements d'Steel London. La photo de Victor y est apparue, l'étiquetant comme un criminel recherché. O Omnibus Une vieille femme qui prétend être le commandant de l'idée. Elle a des manières extrêmement douces, mais ses yeux montrent une sagesse profonde et pénétrante. Ordre le plus excellent Le plus grand titre et l'honneur au Royaume-Uni, donné uniquement à certains chevaliers. Seuls quelques-uns ont atteint ce titre dans l'histoire britannique. Ornithoptère Une machine volante qui vole en battant des ailes comme un oiseau ou un insecte. Plus petits que l'avion commun, ils sont capables de mouvements agiles et de virages serrés. P Palais de Buckingham La maison de la reine Victoria. Il est considéré comme un palais pendant cette période, bien qu'un certain nombre de bâtiments aient été construits sur son emplacement au cours des années. Pays de Galles La région où le personnage principal est né. Situé dans la région sud-ouest du Royaume-Uni, il aurait soutenu la révolution industrielle avec ses abondantes ressources naturelles. Il a un environnement naturel riche, et 20% de ses terres sont désignées comme parcs naturels aujourd'hui. Pendentif Bijoux que Finis porte. La gemme rouge dans ce pendentif brille, en l'associant à l'Horologium. Peste noire Une épidémie de peste bubonique qui a couru sauvage à travers l'Europe au 14ème siècle CE. Estimée pour avoir tué entre 30% et 60% de la population du continent, la maladie provoque des ecchymoses, des gangrènes et des décès. Pierre philosophale Un objet miraculeux connu sous le nom de "matière complète". On dit qu'il est capable de faire toutes les choses dans la réalité. Pirates du ciel Un groupe de hooligans qui utilisent un dirigeable pour attaquer et voler des gens. Phonographe Un appareil qui enregistre et joue du son en gravant des rainures dans un cylindre en cire. Aleister les aime et les utilise assez souvent. Poison Negation Vêtements Une tenue similaire à une robe, portée par l'héroïne. Avec la technologie d'Isaac, il a la capacité de contrer le poison en elle. Prison de Newgate La plus grande prison de Londres, qui fut en réalité démantelée en 1902. Un palais de justice fut construit sur son ancien emplacement. Prométhée Une figure de la mythologie grecque connue pour voler le feu des dieux et le donner à l'humanité. Protection au quotidien Des vêtements créés par Victor après avoir analysé les vêtements anti-poison de l'héroïne. Il a inversé la technologie pour créer une tenue plus confortable qui se double d'un déguisement. Des chapeaux et d'autres accessoires vestimentaires ont également été créés. R Radio (Ether) La radio électronique n'a pas encore été inventée. Cependant, un moyen de communication utilisant la vibration dans l'éther a été développé. Il est utilisé par l'armée et le gouvernement, avec quelques individus fortunés. Rempart Leonhardt Un officier britannique patriotique et capitaine de la garde impériale. Il est un agent dévoué de la reine qui agit sans retenue. Roi Edward Le père de la reine Victoria, qui a été tué par l'opposition politique. Bien qu'en réalité Edward n'ait jamais tenu le trône, dans cette histoire alternative il a pu prendre la couronne dans la confusion après la mort du roi George III. Royal Society La plus grande académie scientifique du monde entier. Les membres de la Société mènent des recherches sur toutes sortes de sujets. Victor était une fois membre. Royaume-Uni (Grande-Bretagne) Bien que le titre officiel du pays soit "Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande", le Royaume-Uni est un raccourci commun. Rue cachée Ceux qui vivent ici ne sortent pas dans la rue. Alors que le niveau d'énergie est inférieur à celui de Midtown, l'architecture et les décorations sont supérieures à n'importe où ailleurs. Quiconque se promène dans ce quartier est probablement un serviteur qui fait ses courses. S Sabre de Nosferatu Un pendentif signifiant la royauté parmi la course de vampire. On dit qu'un humain portant ce gans a les mêmes pouvoirs qu'un vampire ou que celui de la longévité, mais cette rumeur est commune à propos de la plupart des trésors liés aux vampires. Saint-Germain Un noble français qui maintient un sourire en toutes circonstances, et garde un air mystérieux à son sujet. Il met son manoir à la disposition de Lupin et agit à ses côtés. Saint-Germain (Passé) Il a montré une fois quelqu'un de miséricorde, ce qui a conduit à une catastrophe. Scotland Yard Le quartier général de la police de Londres. Ils combattent le crime tous les jours, mais ne peuvent pas faire autant de progrès contre eux qu'ils le voudraient. Scott Macaulay Un homme avec une étrange carrière, ayant passé du génie mécanique à l'alchimie. Il s'intéresse énormément à la nourriture et a inventé une collation à texture étrange qu'il appelle Fairy Floss. Séminaire du nord de Londres Impey est excité de postuler à cette école pour un travail ... Mais connaissant ses motivations impures, Lupin et les autres sont sûrs qu'il ne sera pas accepté. Sherlock Holmes Le célèbre détective, apparaissant sous un nom d'emprunt. Il cherche un homme avec qui il partage une connexion profonde. Sissy Un chien que le protagoniste a rencontré dans le manoir. Il a été sauvé par Impey quand il a été abandonné et blessé. SOS Un signal de détresse internationalement reconnu en code morse. ... --- ... Steel London La capitale de l'Angleterre, cette ville a été redessinée par le génie scientifique Isaac dans une métropole massive. C'est le point culminant de la puissance militaire et industrielle britannique, et revendique les plus grandes capacités défensives dans le monde. Style d'Impey Un style de combat personnel Impey développé pour l'aider à passer à travers quelques points difficiles après avoir quitté la maison. Les techniques du pied jouent un rôle essentiel. T Tamise Une voie navigable importante qui traverse Londres, avec de nombreux ponts et des tunnels qui le traversent. Terminal biologique Une poupée contrôlée par le vrai corps de FInis. La plupart d'entre eux sont façonnés à partir de «chair et de sang vivants» qui ont été cultivés à cette fin. La poupée ressemble au fils perdu d'Isaac, ce qui prouve que Finis a des années pour l'amour d'un père. Titanium Un métal très résistant à la corrosion. Dans cette histoire alternative, la Royal Society a été la première à l'affiner avec succès. Tower Bridge Un pont de granit traversant la Tamise. Plusieurs ponts ont porté le nom de "London Bridge" à travers l'histoire. Le London Bridge dans ce jeu a été conçu par le père de l'héroïne, Isaac. Tronc d'héroïne Ce bagage appartenait à l'origine à Lupin, mais il l'a donné au protagoniste. Beaucoup de souvenirs seront des lieux à l'intérieur. Tubes à essai Généralement vu en la possession de Victor, ces flacons sont généralement utilisés comme équipement de recherche. Cependant, en temps de guerre, ils peuvent être utilisés comme bombes facilement transportables lorsqu'ils sont remplis de produits chimiques spéciaux. Tube vocal Un dispositif de communication simple utilisé sur les navires ou dans les bâtiments afin d'envoyer sa voix à des endroits éloignés. U V Vampire Une sous-espèce de l'humanité. Ils sont physiquement plus forts que les humains, avec des membres plus forts étant plus proches des vampires "pure-sang". Vicomte Brandl Une victime de l'incident Azoth. On dit que son cadavre a semblé avoir été détruit par une bête. Victor Frankenstein Un ancien britannique Royal Alchemist qui était un chercheur de premier plan dans de nombreux domaines. Il est actuellement recherché comme un criminel violent. Victor Frankenstein (Passé) Incapable de supporter le fait que le poison qu'il a inventé, Zicterium, a conduit à la mort de nombreuses personnes innocentes, il a abandonné son titre et cherche un moyen de détruire le poison inutilisé restant. Vieil Homme Impey a étudié l'ingénierie sous cet homme comme un jeune séduit par la technologie locomotive. Bien connu pour son comportement brusque, Impey s'est bien entendu avec lui grâce à leur rêve commun. Ville basse Un quartier très complexe qui ressemble à un bazar de bric-à-brac. Ses habitants ont peu de revenus et la zone n'est pas très sûre. W Whitechapel Un grand quartier de divertissement près du centre de Londres. On dit que les lumières ici ne s'éteignent jamais. Z Zicterium Un poison puissant utilisé pendant la guerre des vampires. Il est le plus toxique lorsqu'il est sous forme de gaz, et a été déployé de cette manière pendant la guerre. Bien que sa mortalité diminue de façon significative lorsqu'il est liquide, il est toujours dangereux. en:Code: Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~/Glossary Catégorie:Jeux